Danny's Senior Year
by DxSfluffluver4ever
Summary: It's Danny's final year at Casper High, and things couldn't be better for Danny and his friends, but can Danny tell Sam his feelings before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Danny's Senior Year

17-year-old Danny Fenton and his best friend, ultra-recyclable vegetarian Goth girl Sam Manson, were in the cafeteria eating lunch

Sam sighed and said, "Wow, I can't believe that this is going to be the last week we ever spend at Casper High."

Danny replied, "I know! It seems like just yesterday we were sitting here as freshmen for the very first time. This has been the greatest 3 years of our lives! I mean, Tucker finally got Valerie as his girlfriend, I finally became an 'A'+ student, I got over my stupid crush on Paulina, and you're parents even lightened up and gotten used to your friends and you being Goth."

Then all of a sudden, Danny felt a hard blow hit the back of his head, "Hey Fenton! Where's Foley? I want to give him a swirley as a celebration of the last week of school."

Danny answered, "Dash, Tuck has to skip school until Wednesday so he could go to his family reunion in Florida."

Dash sighed and said, "To bad, maybe if he hadn't gone, you and Manson could have another nerd to eat with."

Sam finally spoke, "Dash, you might call us nerds, but at least we'll all have bright futures, by the way, what college DID you apply to?"

Dash looked at her through narrow eyes and said, "Manson, you're going to pay for that."

He would have hurt her if Danny hadn't said, "Back off, Dash."

Dash said, "Move, Fenton, unless you want me to hurt you too."

With that Danny got up and put his arms to his side, "Now, you were saying you were going to do what to Sam?" Danny asked.

When Dash saw his muscles his eyes widened and he said, "I was going to leave her alone." With that Dash hurried to his table and told his friends how big Danny's muscles had gotten.

When Danny sat down, he still had his arms to his side, when Sam saw Danny's arms her eyes widened and said, "Wow, Danny! All that ghost fighting really helped with your muscles!"

Danny replied, "Yea, I got control of my powers so well that I've even gotten better powers, I'm nearly unstoppable!

Sam and Danny laughed until finally Sam said, "Man, I wish Tucker were here, and he'd probably want to see your new powers."

The Tucker they were talking about was their other best friend, techno-geek Tucker (or Tuck) Foley


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: At Danny's House

When Sam and Danny got to his house after school, Danny said, "Man I can't wait till August when you, I and Tucker will be in New York at the Space-Science Institute!"

Sam sighed, she knew all to well that ever since he was a little kid, and Danny wanted to be an astronaut, now he was going to live his dream. Sam said, "I know! When we graduate, you'll be the astronaut, Tuck will be the technology expert, and I'll be the-"

Danny cut her off and said, "You'll be the one on the boring, safe ground."

Sam laughed and said, "Well, Mr. Astronaut, you better be nice to me because I'm going to be the one making sure that you make it safely on this boring, safe ground."

Danny grinned and said, "That's why when I become an astronaut, I will hate you."

Sam looked at him strangely and asked, "Why are you going to hate me?"

Danny laughed and said, "Well, Tucker is going to be the one who built the rocket, which helps me get to space, and you're going to be the one making sure I get from space."

Sam asked, "Why do you want to stay in space?"

Danny answered, "Are you kidding? Haven't you ever seen space? It's so beautiful and mysterious, if I could, I would live in space, just to explore its wonders and beauty."

Wow, the way he describes space; it's so lovely. I always knew that Danny was real into space and he wanted to be an astronaut, but I never knew why. Sam thought to herself.

All of a sudden Sam said, "Danny I have a confession to make." Danny looked at her and asked, "What is it, Sam?"

Sam took a deep breath and said, "I'm a little worried about our future. I mean, just because you, me, and Tucker are going to the same Institute doesn't mean well see each other at all. We could have all our courses together, we could have nothing together, and what happens when we graduate, we could end up never seeing each other again!"

Danny said worriedly, "Yea, you're right."

Sam thought after a while, then sighed and said, "Well, I guess only time will tell if we see each other at all after high school."

After moments of silence Sam looked at her wrist watch and said, "Oh, I better get going, Mom told me to be home by 3:50 and its 3:30, well, see you, Danny!" With that, Sam was gone, leaving a very troubled Danny alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Danny with his Mom

When Mrs. Maddie Fenton came up from the basement she saw her son looking very depressed.

"Danny, are you alright?" She asked her son.

Danny looked up at his mother and said, "Well, when Sam came she started talking about the future-"

Mrs. Fenton cut him off and said, "Oh, honey! I can't believe that you and Sam are dating! Oh, I knew this day would come!"

Danny said, "Mom, mom! Sam and I aren't dating! What I was trying to tell you is that she made me kind of worried because she kept saying that after high school, we might never see each other again, and I think she might be right."

Mrs. Fenton sighed and said, "Danny, I know that you think that the chances of you and Sam having the same courses together are slim, but trust me, you'll be surprised at how things work out."

Danny was still not feeling much better he said, "What about after college, I could wind up an astronaut and she might not work for NASA at all, or she could be an astronaut and I could not end up at NASA."

Mrs. Fenton hugged her young son and said, "Oh, Danny, you've got it bad for Sam."

Danny replied, "Mom! I am not in love with Sam, she's just a really…O.K. you caught me. I guess I do like Sam."

Mrs. Fenton smiled and asked, "So why don't you tell her?"

Danny replied, "Well, because a lot of reasons like what it would do to our friendship, she might not feel the same way, and most importantly, it's too late to tell her!"

Mrs. Fenton said, "Danny it's never too late to tell a girl your feelings."

Danny replied, "It is for me, our school gets out in 6 days."  
Mrs. Fenton looked at Danny and said, "That's still enough time. You can tell her."

Danny sighed and asked, "Yeah, but how?"

Mrs. Fenton replied, "Danny you're a bright boy! You can figure it out." With that she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Danny and His Surprise Visitors

Danny was sitting on top of his bed looking through the scrapbook he made throughout his high school years when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!" Danny yelled at whoever was at his door, to his surprise, his 19-year-old sister Jazz came in his room.

She gave Danny a warm smile and said, "Hey, little brother! What are you up to?"

Danny gave Jazz a wide smile and said, "Jazz! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Detroit for your training?"

Danny knew Jazz's lifelong dream was to be a brain surgeon, now she lived in Detroit to study becoming one.

Jazz looked at him and said, "What kind of greeting is that? Why not 'Oh my god, big sister's here let's party!'"

Danny laughed and said, "My bad, Jazz," he cleared his throat and said, "Oh my god, big sister's here let's party!"

Danny and Jazz laughed hard for a while then Jazz said, "So, like I said before, what are you up to?"

Danny handed her the scrap book and then Jazz understood that Danny was a little frightened about going to college. "Danny, college is a wonderful experience! You're going to love it there!"

Danny sighed and told her, "I know it is; I know I probably will love it there, but I'm worried I might not succeed in college."

Jazz smiled and said, "Danny look at all the things you accomplished in high school. You've battled ghost, you defeated the ghost king, and you defeated your evil future self, I saw your grades form the past years and semesters; all 'A'! Danny I think you're going to do great in college."

Jazz had confessed that she had known Danny was half-ghost about a week before she left to Detroit.

Danny said, "I'm worried that after high school me and my friends will live completely different lives or never see each other again."

Jazz asked, "By 'friends' do you mean Sam?"

Danny replied, "How did-?"

Jazz cut him off and said, "Mom told me. Danny don't worry, you and Sam have been best friends since you were in diapers. Just because you her are starting college doesn't mean that you'll never see her again," Jazz paused for a while then she gave a small chuckle. She continued and said, "I remember when you were about to go to pre-school, you cried everyday because you were afraid that nobody would like you, or they were aliens from, in your words, 'outside space' then when you saw Sam and Tucker, you couldn't wait to get to pre-school."

Danny smiled then he asked, "How does that fit in with my problem right now?"

Jazz said, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that you thought that pre-school would be the end of the world, but then you ended up loving it when you were actually there, just like now."

Danny smiled at his sister and said, "Thanks, Jazz."

Jazz replied, "No problem little bro."

Just then the doorbell rang. When Danny was at the door, he was surprised to see that he had another surprise visitor; none other than Sam!

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Danny asked her.

Sam answered, "I have an idea for college and I just want to run it by you first," She paused for a while then added when she saw Jazz, "Hey, what's up Jazz! What are you doing here?"

Jazz smiled and said, "I'm in town for a few days so I came to see my parents."

Sam smiled and said, "Well, that's cool. Nice seeing you, Jazz."

Jazz replied, "Nice seeing you too, Sam." Then she went upstairs to give Danny and Sam some privacy.

Danny looked at Sam and said, "So, what's this plan for college you have, Sam."

"O.K. here's a map for you," Sam said while she handed Danny a map of the college campus, "and here's a map for me. I have to get around making a map for Tucker, anyways; this campus has a cafeteria, 2 libraries, and a small observatory. The blue area is the places were you'll probably be able to find me, the green area is the places were you might find me before or after classes, and the pink area is the places were we can meet in case we have to talk or something."

Danny smiled at her for wanting to keep their friendship just as bad as he did. He said, "Sam, this is pretty cool, but you know we might have couple of classes together."

Sam said, "Oh, I know, this is just incase we don't have classes together."

Danny looked at Sam and asked, "This isn't just because you're worried we might not have classes together, is it?"

Sam said, "All, right, it's not. I'm worried that once we start college you, I, and Tucker are going to become caught up in our own things to hang out, have fun, or even notice each other. I mean, things are different, WE'RE different."

Danny looked at her through worried eyes, "Come on, Sam. We're not different."

Sam scoffed and said, "Danny come on! Just look at yourself! You've changed more than anyone could imagine!"

Danny sighed and said, "Sam look maybe us doing our own things is a good thing."

Sam looked at Danny and asked, "Are you saying that you don't want to be friends anymore?"

Danny said, "N-no, Sam!"

Sam replied, "You know, Danny you've changed more than I could have imagined." Then she was gone


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Next Day

When Danny got to school the next day, he hurried to his locker to find Sam so he could apologize about the other night. When he got to his locker he was surprised to find that Sam was already there and waiting for him.

"Look, I'm sorry!" They both said at the same time.

Danny said, "Sam I should be the one to apologize. I made it seem that I didn't want to be your friend anymore. You're a great friend and I would never want to lose you."

Sam smiled and said, "Danny, you should've let me apologize, I was being too sensitive. I guess this whole fear of going to college and losing you and Tuck kind of got to me."

Danny asked, "So, are we cool?"

Sam answered, "Yea, we're cool."

Just as Danny and Sam were about to hug Paulina came up to them and said, "Yoo-hoo! Danny!"

Danny rolled his eyes and said in an annoyed way, "Yes, Paulina?"

Paulina smiled and asked, "Danny, can you make a muscle?"

Danny asked, "Make a… muscle?"

Paulina replied, "Yesterday Dash told us how you had more muscles and I just wanted to see if it's true." Danny sighed and made a muscle.

Paulina looked at Danny's muscle and gave a dreamy sigh and then Danny said in a rude way, "You can leave now, Paulina."

When Paulina left Sam said, "Danny you were really rude to Paulina… I am so proud of you!"

Danny asked, "Remind me again why I had a crush on Paulina?"

Sam replied, "Because you thought she was pretty."

Danny said, "And…"

Sam replied, "And that's it."

Danny said, "If I ever get a crush on Paulina again promise me that you'll lock me in a broom closet and you won't let me out until I come to my senses."

Sam smiled and said, "Can do."

Then they both started laughing until the bell rang for 1st period History class.

When they got to class they were surprised to see that everyone in the class was staring at them.

Danny and Sam both heard whispers from Paulina and Star, "I bet you they're going to get married in a couple of years. It's obvious that they're going out."

When Danny and Sam got to their seats they saw a piece of paper taped to their desks that had a drawing of them kissing.

When the bell rang 50 minutes later signaling the end of class, Danny and Sam showed the pictures to one another and gave each other a disgusted sigh.

Danny said, "They swear like we're actually going to get married."

Sam replied, "I know, even if we did, it's none of their business."

Danny sighed and asked, "What are we going to do about this?"

Sam shook her head and said, "I don't know, but we got to talk about this at lunch 'cause if we don't hurry up and get to class we're going to be late."

Danny nodded. Then they were off to 2nd period Computers.

While they were in Mrs. Magnate's computer class they both got IM's saying 'I hear wedding bells for you two lovebirds!' The screen name of the sender was 'Anonymous02'.

When the class ended Danny and Sam were both annoyed and a little frightened about the person who drew the drawing and sent the instant message.

When Paulina came out of the room she smirked at them and said, "I hope my drawing and my instant message were helpful."

Danny asked, "You were the person who drew the picture and sent us that message"

Paulina replied, "Duh!"

Sam replied, "But why, Paulina?"

Paulina said, "Because it was fun!" Then she started laughing on her way to her 3rd period Math class.

Sam looked at her through narrow eyes. Danny looked at her and said, "Easy, Sam. Remember violence will get you nowhere."

Sam sighed and said, "Your right Danny. I guess we got to ignore it.

The rest of the day went by pretty rough for Danny and Sam. All throughout Gym Paulina kept telling Sam to kiss Danny after class. In Language Arts Dash nearly made Danny and Sam kiss by pulling Danny's head to her, unfortunately Dash's aim was off and instead they bumped heads together, but everyone started laughing anyway.

Finally Lunch came around and Danny and Sam had enough of Paulina and Dash trying to get them to kiss.

Sam gave an exhausted sigh and said, "I am so glad we only have two more classes and in those two classes Paulina and Dash aren't in them."

Danny replied, "Sorry to burst your bubble but even though Paulina and Dash aren't in those classes, Kwan and Star are in our classes and they'll probably do something to us, too."

Sam looked at Danny and said, "Why you got to do that, Danny? I was finally happy about our two classes, why do you hate me so much!"

Danny and Sam started laughing so hard that Paulina noticed and came up to them and said, "Awww, look how cute the couple are when they're laughing together!"

Sam said in an angry voice, "Paulina if you don't leave us alone…"

Paulina asked, "You'll do what?"

Danny said, "Paulina enough! Leave us alone!"

Paulina said, "Make me!"

Sam got up and said, "Paulina you've bothered us all day now leave us alone!"

Paulina replied, "Make me, Goth-geek!"

Sam got closer to Paulina until Danny got up and said, "Sam just stop and chill out."

Sam looked at him and said, "You're right, Danny. Let's get out of here." With that she and Danny left to another part of the cafeteria.

Sam said in a disgusted way, "Ugh, that Paulina! I swear if I see around me one more time I'm going to kick her-"

"Sam, what happened to your 'Violence doesn't solve anything' speech you used to give me and Tucker?" Danny asked.

Sam sighed and said, "You're right, you're right."

Danny looked at Sam and asked, "Sam, do you feel better?"

Sam looked at Danny and said, "Much thanks Danny."

When lunch ended the day went a lot better, Kwan and Star were so busy talking the last two classes away that they didn't even notice Danny or Sam. At least Sam and Danny would have a lot of things to tell Tucker when they saw him the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tucker's Day Back

When Danny woke up early on Wednesday morning he decided to get ready for school, since Tucker was back from Florida today. When Danny was finally finished getting ready, he heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" Danny answered, expecting to see Tucker and Sam.

When he answered the door, he was surprised to see that it was only Sam who was at the door.

Danny asked, "Hey Sam. Where's Tuck?"

Sam answered, "Tucker called me earlier and told me to tell you that he was just going to meet us at school. Said he had a surprise for us and he wanted to give it to us at school."

Danny shrugged and said, "O.K., whatever. We should get going if we don't want to be late." With that the two best friends were off to school.

When Sam and Danny got to school they saw Tucker waiting for them at their lockers, "Hey, Tuck! How was Florida?" Sam and Danny said together.

Tucker replied, "You know how Florida's called the 'Sunshine State'?"

Danny and Sam nodded and said, "Yea, so?"

Tucker said, "They should rename it the 'Rainy State' because it rained everyday we were there, and you would think that if it rained, it'd be cold, but the rain actually made it hotter!"

Danny and Sam couldn't help but giggle at Tucker's misfortune.

Tucker rolled his eyes and asked, "So, how have things been here since I've been gone?"

Danny and Sam looked at each other and Danny said, "Things have been O.K., until yesterday."

Tucker asked, "Why, what happened yesterday?"

Sam answered in disgust, "Paulina happened yesterday."

Tucker asked, "What do you mean?"

Danny replied, "Yesterday in History me and Sam found drawings of us kissing on our desks, and in Computer class me and Sam got IM's saying 'I hear wedding bells for you two lovebirds!'"

Tucker asked, "Man, Paulina did that?"

Sam said, "Yes she did. Oh, Tucker what's the surprise you told me you had for me and Danny?"

Tucker took off his backpack and took out a box and when he opened it he took out a book that read, '100 Horror stories' and handed it to Sam. Then he took out a book that read, 'The encyclopedia of Outer space' and handed it to Danny.

Sam hugged Tucker and asked, "Thanks, Tucker! How did you know I was looking for this book?"

Tucker answered, "I accidentally saw it on your computer the day before I left for Florida."

Sam looked at him and said, "O.K. I'll let that one slide since you got me this book."

Danny and Tucker laughed until Sam said, "Man. I got to go to the library and read the book!"

Danny and Tucker said, "O.K., see you later, Sam."

Sam smiled and said, "Oh, Danny before I forget, meet me in the library at lunch, okay."

Danny looked at her and said, "Library at lunch, sure I'll be there."

When Sam left Tucker smiled and said, "So, I guess you're happy about lunch."

Danny asked, "What are you talking about, Tucker?"

Tucker answered, "You know, when you and Sam have your little meeting."

Danny rolled his eyes and said, "It's nothing, Tucker. She probably just wants to talk about what happened yesterday at lunch."

Tucker smirked and asked, "Oh, what happened at lunch?"

Danny answered, "Um, Sam almost got in a fight with Paulina."

Tucker asked, "What do you mean 'almost'?"

Danny replied, "Well, she would have hit Paulina if I hadn't told her to chill out. We even had to go to the back were nobody could see us."

Tucker once again smirked and said, "So, you and Sam were in the back alone and together."

Danny rolled his eyes and said in an annoyed way, "Tucker!"

Tucker opened his mouth to say something but just then the bell rang signaling the beginning of school. The day seemed to go by very slow for Danny. Even though it seemed that he wasn't excited about lunch, the truth was that had never been more excited or nervous about lunch before. When his class before lunch finally ended, he waited until everyone including Sam got out before he got out. He decided to take the long way to the library, he didn't want t seem too eager about seeing Sam.

When he got to the library Sam was sitting down and reading the book Tucker gave her, when Sam saw Danny she smiled and said, "Hey Danny, come here, sit down."

Danny smiled back to her and asked, "Hey Sam, why did you want to meet me here?"

Sam answered, "Because of this." She handed Danny a piece of paper that had another drawing of them, this one was of them holding hands and Sam was holding a baby stroller, and on the bottom it said: 'the future of Sam Manson and Danny Fenton'.

Danny sighed and asked, "Were did you find it?"

Sam answered, "I found it in the morning on my doorstep when I was coming to your house."

Danny asked, "Sam this is getting way of control, what are we going to do about this?"

Sam answered, "I don't now, but I do know that Paulina didn't do this drawing."

Danny asked, "How do you know?"

Sam replied, "Because the one that Paulina drew was in cursive, this one's in print."

Danny said, "O.K. lets think, who we know who wants to see us together, writes in print and knows where your house is."

At that second Danny and Sam said together, "Tucker!"

Sam asked, "Wait, how do we prove it's him?"

Danny thought for a while and then said, "I have an idea, come on!"

Then they were off to the cafeteria to find Tucker. When they found him, he was eating with Valerie.

Danny said, "Hey Valerie! Do you think me and Sam could talk to Tucker alone for a while?"

Valerie said, "O.K."

With that Sam and Danny took Tucker to an empty table. Tucker was a bit confused so he said, "What's going on, guys?"

Danny answered, "Nothing, can you write down 'The future of Sam Manson and Danny Fenton is going to college', please?"

Tucker asked, "Why do you want me to write that?"

Sam said, "Just do it, Tuck!"

Tucker sighed and got out a piece of paper and a pencil and began to write. When he was done he asked, "There, is there anything else you guys need?"

Danny answered, "No. You can go back to Val now."

When Tuck left Sam asked, "Well, is it him?"

Danny sighed and said, "'Fraid so, Sam."

Sam asked, "What are we going to do with him?"

Danny replied, "Maybe we should just ignore it, but if he does it again we'll just talk to him about it, after all he was just trying to help us, I guess."

Sam nodded in agreement and then they sat down at an empty table talking away the rest of lunch. When the bell rang signaling the end of lunch they waited until Tucker was with them.

When Tucker was finally with them he asked, "So, what did you guys talk about in the library?"

Danny and Sam looked at each other and Danny said, "Um, nothing really important."

Tucker looked at Sam and asked, "Sam, I know you'll tell me the truth, what happened at lunch?"

Sam blurted out, "All, right! We know you're the one who left the drawing of me and Danny at my house!"

Tucker looked surprised and said, "I didn't leave a drawing of you and Danny at your house."

Danny replied, "Yes you did! The one with me and Sam holding hands and Sam holding a baby stroller and at the bottom it said: The future of Sam Manson and Danny Fenton" He took out the drawing and handed it to Tucker.

Tucker looked at the drawing and said, "I didn't draw this."

Sam asked, "Are you sure, Tucker?"

Tucker said, "Positive! I'm not good at drawing necks, this neck looks perfect! Here I'll show you." Tucker drew a body on the back of the paper and true to his word, the neck was horrible.

Sam and Danny were confused, if Tucker didn't do the drawing, who did?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I'm the Valedictorian?

When Danny woke up on Thursday morning the first thing on his mind was to get to Sam's house and figure out who drew the drawing they found yesterday. When he got downstairs he was surprised to see that the only person downstairs was Jazz.

"Hey, Jazz. Where are Mom and Dad?" Danny asked her.

Jazz answered, "Mom and Dad are in the basement working on their latest invention." When Danny finished his breakfast he decided that is was probably too late to catch Sam at her school. When he got to school the first person he saw when he got inside was Sam because she ran up to him with important and slightly shocking news.

"Hey, Sam. What's sup?" Danny greeted her when she caught up with him.

"IknowwhodrewthedrawingIfoundyesterday."Sam said in a hurry.

Danny replied, "O.K., say what you just said but slower."

Sam took a deep breath and said, "I know who drew the drawing I found yesterday."

Danny asked, "Really, how?"

Sam answered, "Well, today I found another drawing of us and I looked in the back and I guess the person who drew this drawing drew the drawing I found yesterday because the pictures looked the same and the writing was the same too, and the person forgot to erase their name from the back, and you'll never guess who it is."

Danny asked, "Who is it, Sam?"

Sam replied, "Brace yoursef... it's... it's Jazz!"

Danny opened his mouth to say something but just as he was going to talk he heard the vice principal and his old English teacher Mr. Lancer say, "Mr. Fenton, a word."

Danny turned to Sam and said, "Go, I'll catch up with you and Tuck later."

When Mr. Lancer caught up with Danny he said, "Daniel I-"

Danny cut him of and said, "Please, call me Danny."

Mr. Lancer stared at him until Danny said, "Um, I can go by Daniel."

Mr. Lancer smiled and said, "Yes, anyhoo, I just came by from a meeting with the principal and after a long discussion we decided that you're this years valedictorian."

Danny asked in surprise, "Me, why?"

Mr. Lancer replied, "Why not? Daniel, you're a straight 'A' student, and don't you remember your grades when you first got here? You are the most improved student in the history of Casper High."

Danny smiled and said, "Well, I couldn't have don't it wthout your help, Mr. Lancer. I owe you a big thank you for everything you've done for me."

Mr. Lancer replied, "You're welcome, Daniel. Now, before I forget, as a special bonus there will be a special dance for all the seniors after the graduation and as valedictorian you must be there."

Danny asked, "Why do I have to be there?"

Mr. Lancer answered, "Well, before the dance is over the valedictorian starts the last dance with his date."

Danny asked, "So, I have to bring a date to the dance?"

Mr. Lancer nodded and asked, "Is that going to be a problem?"

Danny shook his head and said, "Of course not, Mr. Lancer."

Mr. Lancer smiled and said, "Good, well, see you at the graduation, Mr. Fenton." With that he was gone.

When Danny caught up with Sam and Tucker in homeroom Sam asked, "So, what did Mr. Lancer want?"

Danny answered, "Nothing he just wanted to tell me that I'm going to be the valedictorian at graduation."

Sam smiled and said, "Congradulations, Danny!"

Tucker added, "Yea, way to go dude!"

Danny thanked his friends and said, "That's not all, after graduation there's going to a dance for all the seniors and I have to be there."

Sam asked, "Why do you have to be there?"

Danny answered, "Because, before the dance is over the valedictorian-that's me- has to start the last dance with thier date."

Just then Tucker had an idea, "Hey, Danny, why don't you and Sam go together?" he asked.

Danny sighed and asked, "Sam, do you want to go to the dance together?"

Sam smiled and said, "Sure, I'll go to the dance with you."

What happens at the graduation? What happens at the dance? You'll see later! Sticks tounge out Stay tuned for the final chapters of 'Danny's Senior Year'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:The Graduation, the Speech and the Dance

On Friday morning Danny Fenton woke with butterflies in his stomach. He was going to graduate today and he had worked on his valedictorian speech all that night. When Danny was finished getting ready for the graduation and the dance, he went downstairs to find Jazz and talk to her about the drawings. When he found his sister he was glad that once again she was the only one downstairs in the kitchen.

"Hey, Jazz. Are Mom and Dad in the basement again?" Danny asked her.

Jazz answered, "Yeah, why did you want to talk to them or something?"

Danny replied, "Yeah, I wanted to talk, but not to them. Jazz I know what you did."

Jazz asked, "What did I do?"

Danny rolled his eyes and said, "I know you did the drawing of me and Sam."

Jazz sighed and asked, "You know I did those two drawings?"

Danny nodded and asked, "Why did you do it, though?"

Jazz answered, "I did it because I know that you like Sam, and I know she likes you, too. I thought that if you found the drawings than you and Sam would try and find the person who did the drawings and eventually admit that you guys like each other."

Danny smiled and said, "Jazz, ordinarily I'd be mad, but I'm not because I know you did it to help me. Just do me a favor and don't do it again."

Jazz grinned and said, "Deal, good luck at graduation Valedictorian."

Danny smiled when he heard the doorbell ring, "That must be Sam and Tuck." He said to Jazz as he headed to answer the door. When he opened the door Sam and Tucker was smiling big grins.

Danny asked, "What are you guys so happy?"

Tucker and Sam said, "It's the last day of school!"

Danny smiled and said, "You guys maybe happy, but I'm really, really nervous."

Sam said, "It'll be O.K. Danny, you should be happy that you're the valedictorian."

Tucker added, "Yeah, I mean, so what if you have to give a speech, you'll be great!"

Danny smiled and said, "You guys are the greatest, and I fell a lot better now."

When the three friends were halfway to the school Sam asked, "So, is your speech ready, Danny?"

Danny answered, "Yea, It took all night but it's ready."

Tucker said, "Well, just remember that whatever happens the three of us will always be friends and we'll always be there for you."

Sam smiled and said, "Yeah, always."

When the trio reached the school they heard Mr. Lancer say, "Mr. Fenton, may I have another word?"

Danny replied, "Sure, Mr. Lancer," then he paused for a little bit then said to Tucker and Sam, "You guys wait here and I'll be right back."

When Danny reached Mr. Lancer he asked, "You wanted to see me?"

Mr. Lancer replied, "Yes, Mr. Fenton. I just wanted to see if you were ready for the graduation."

Danny nodded and said, "I am, I have a speech, and I'm definitely going to the special dance with a date."

Mr. Lancer smiled and said, "Very good, Daniel. See you tonight." With that he was gone.

When Danny was back with Tucker and Sam they stared at him and asked, "What did Lancer want?"

Danny answered, "He just wanted to see if I was ready for graduation."

Sam smiled and said, "I just can't believe that this is the last day of high school."

Danny and Tucker smiled thinking of all the weird, crazy, and humiliating things that happened to them in school.

"Remember the day when you first fought Valerie?" Tucker asked Danny.

"Yea, and remember the time when you had to dress up as Sam so she could skip first period to see Freakshow?"

Sam, Danny, and Tucker started laughing at that incident.

"Remember the time when Danny's pants fell down when he was trying to ask Paulina to the school dance?" Sam asked.

Danny rolled his eyes and said, "Remember, Sam, broom closet."

Sam started laughing until Tucker asked, "What did he mean by 'broom closet'?"

Danny replied, "I told Sam that if I ever get another crush on Paulina then she has to lock me in a broom closet and she can't let me out until I come to my senses."

Just then Sam said, "Oh, I got to go to homeroom, I have to talk to Mrs. Romano, Later!" Then she left.

When Sam left Tucker smirked at Danny and asked, "Remember what happened after you got that amulet back?"

Danny looked at Tucker and asked, "You mean, when I started to dance with Sam?"

Tucker nodded said, "You guys looked like you had a lot of fun."

"Yea, it was fun" Danny said. Actually, Danny had a lot of fun when he was dancing with Sam. He remembered that night well; he remembered when he had to fight Sam to take the amulet off her. He remembered how beautiful she was when they were dancing together when she was her human self.

"Danny, Hello!' Tucker yelled at his best friend who was lost in thought

"Huh… what?" Danny asked as he was pulled away form his thoughts.

Tucker looked at Danny and asked, "What were you thinking about?"

Danny sighed and said, "O.K., you caught me. I was thinking about what happened after I got the amulet back."

Tucker smirked and said, "I knew you liked Sam!"

Danny blushed and asked, "What am I going to do?"

Tucker shrugged and said, "I don't know, but if I were you I'd make my move tonight."

Danny thought about what Tucker said all day. Now that he was at home he knew what he had to do, he just didn't know when. Finally, Danny knew what he was going to do and when, but just as he was going to call Sam, Jazz came in his room and said, "Danny it's time to get ready for the graduation." When Danny was finally ready for graduation, he went downstairs to find Tucker and Sam waiting for him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Danny asked his two best friends.

Sam answered, "What did you think we were going to make you go through this yourself? We told you, Danny, we got your back."

Danny couldn't help but smile at his two best friends. When they got to the graduation Mr. Lancer came up to Danny and asked, "Are you ready, Daniel?"

Danny nodded and answered, "Yeah, I'm ready."

Mr. Lancer smiled and said, "Good, now when I call your name please go to the stand and say your speech."

The graduation seemed to go on forever when finally Danny heard Mr. Lancer say to the audience, "Now, may I introduce our valedictorian, a young man who has really improved throughout the years, Daniel Fenton!"

Danny walked to the stand and said to the audience, "Thank you Mr. Lancer. If you have ever seen my grades when I was a freshman here, you'd think that I wouldn't be here before you today. I was a 'C' student; I was barely doing enough to pass. Then one day I woke up and realized that if I was ever going to succeed in life then I was going to need to get more serious about my grades. There are so many people who helped me get this far, I want to thank all my teachers, especially Mr. Lancer because he believed in me. I want to thank my mom and dad, for always supporting me. I want to thank my sister Jazz, because she has made a lot of sacrifices to help me in life, and most importantly, I want to thank my best friends Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, for always being there for me and supporting me. I thank you all." While Danny had stepped off the stage everyone in the audience gave him gave him a big round of applause.

When Danny reached Sam and Tucker, they both smiled at him and Sam said, "Danny that was an amazing speech!"

Tucker grinned and said, "Yeah, dude! You were great!"

Danny replied, "Thanks guys, I'm so glad that's over with, I was so nervous!"

After the graduation and after everyone was talking Mr. Lancer told all of the seniors, "Everyone it's time to go in the gym for the last dance of the year!"

Sam and Danny went inside together and when the dance started they talked, drank punch, and even danced to a couple of songs together. Then after a couple of hours Mr. Lancer said to the seniors, "Please make way, for the valedictorian and his date so they can start the last dance." When he finished speaking a slow song started and Danny took Sam's hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. When the song was halfway done, everyone started to take his or her dates and dance, Danny knew that it was time to tell Sam how he felt, so he had to come up with an idea. Suddenly, he had a thought. When the song ended, he said to Sam, "Come on. I want to tell you something." Then he took Sam outside. When Danny and Sam went outside Danny turned into Danny Phantom. He held Sam by the waist and took her in the air. Sam didn't know that this would be the most memorable night of her life.

The End

What will Danny do next? Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Nighttime Flight

Danny was still holding Sam by the waist, only now her eyes were closed because Danny told her to keep them shut until he landed. Finally after what seemed like hours to Sam, Danny finally landed.

"O.K. Sam, you can open your eyes now." Danny said in a gentle voice.

When Sam opened her eyes she was able to see the whole sky, Amity Park, and everything else entirely. Danny smiled at her; he knew she loved the view.

"Danny why did…?" Sam was so breath-taken by the view she could barely speak.

When Sam was finally able to speak she asked Danny, "Why did you bring me here?"

Danny smiled and said, "I just wanted to spend the last day of high school with my best friend."

After that they looked at the view and they had a great time, laughing and just having fun with each other, Danny still knew what he had to do, although he still didn't know how to do it. Suddenly, out of nowhere, they heard music coming from a house nearby.

They gave a small chuckle and Danny asked, "Do you want to dance, Sam?"

Sam smiled and nodded, then Danny took Sam's hand and since he was still a ghost, he flew them up in the sky and they started to dance.

I think I'm falling in love with Danny; who am I kidding I've always loved him. Now what do I do? Sam thought as they were dancing together. When they finished dancing Danny flew them back down. Danny looked at Sam and he knew something was bothering her, "Sam, what's wrong?" Danny asked her.

Sam looked at him and said, "I'm still a little worried about what's going to happen in college, you know."

Danny nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm still a little worried too"

Sam pointed to a house and said, "Look at that house over there."

Danny looked at the house Sam was pointing to and saw a small boy sleeping comfort in his bed.

Sam smiled and said, "Wouldn't it be nice to be that age again? With the only that you need to worry about is if the teacher you have in a couple of months is a real annoying."

Sam and Danny gave a small chuckle. Sam sighed and asked, "Danny can you promise me something?" Danny replied, "Anything, Sam." Sam said, "Promise me that no matter what happens you, Tucker and me will still be best friends, even if the only time we can talk is on the phone." Danny smiled and said, "Sam, I promise."

After Danny spoke Sam and Danny looked at each other, he has the nicest eyes. Sam thought. Realizing that he was staring at his best friend for too long, Danny turned his head the other way. Then suddenly, Sam felt as she had to react, "Danny," She spoke to him. Danny turned his head and when he did, Sam gave him a kiss on the lips. I think this is going to be a great break. Danny thought 


End file.
